


Liar!

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner





	1. Chapter 1

“Loki…” you said carefully to get the god’s attention as you approached slowly to him. 

You had no idea what was wrong or what you have done. To see Loki not responding to you was odd and gave you a strange feeling deep inside of you. Half an hour before, everything was good, it was perfect between the two of you. Loki was lovely looking down at you and deep into your eyes, with your hands carefully lying in his own, caressing your skin softly with his thumbs, as he told you once again how much he loved you with this lovely, boyish smile playing on his lips. 

And now? 

Loki tensed by the sound of your voice, what he never did before. He clenched his jaw, avoided your eyes to look at the ground and swallowed thickly. That was not your lovely, kind and funny god you loved with all your heart. This man was someone different than the one you had left as you got called. 

“Loki?” you asked louder and stepped closer to reach out for him. You outstretched your arm to touch carefully Loki’s forearm, you wanted any contact between you and him, but Loki didn’t let you. And the strange feeling became even stronger inside of you. 

Loki flinched back and pulled his arm away from you so your hand was just grabbing air. You looked surprised and sad from your hand to Loki. Loki could see how tears were building in your eyes, his own heart hurted very much just by the sight of your eyes and the tormented expression on your still beautiful face. But he also wanted that you felt the same way how he felt right now. 

Betrayed. 

Hurted. 

Angry. 

Anger took the control over Loki and he couldn’t stop himself. He loved you so much, with every fibre of his being since the first time he had seen you, he couldn’t lose you, that would be the worst thing for him, but you were looking at him as if nothing had happened and he wanted to hurt you the way you had hurted him whenever you told him you would love him. 

Finally, Loki looked at you but you didn’t know who the man was in front of you. His formerly soft, lovely, green eyes were now ice cold and hard like an iceberg. He glanced hard down at you and his expression was stone cold like his voice. 

“What do you want? What do you still want from me, y/n? Do you want to tell me again the lie that you would love me?” Loki hissed angry at you. His face was emotionless but his shaky voice and his raging eyes gave all his emotions away. 

You stepped shocked back. You had no idea what Loki was talking about. You had no idea what he meant. The tears were filling your eyes and spilling over your cheeks but Loki stayed still rooted to his spot. 

“Loki, I- I don’t know what you mean…” you whispered shocked as Loki turned over to you. He was only focused on you, normally, a thing you loved, but not when he was looking at you like he did it right now. His eyes, his voice and his whole demeanor let your blood freezing with fear. 

“You have no idea what I’m talking about? What about we start with the lie that you love me?” Loki said and stepped closer to you. You stepped back until your spine hit the next wall and the impact pressed nearly all the air out of your already empty lungs. 

You were pursy caused by the way how Loki was looking at you. His piercing eyes were boring in a cruel way deep into your eyes and the only thing you wanted was to run away but you were rooted to the spot. 

“Do you have anything to say as an explanation, y/n? Now, would be the right moment.” Loki hissed and stepped even closer to you. You could see how Loki’s eyes were glistening with tears, too. The sight of his tear-filled eyes broke your heart into tiny pieces. 

“I- I wasn’t lying. I- I love you, Loki. Please tell me what happened in the past thirty minutes… Loki…” you breathed helpless but your voice was thick with tears and fear because Loki’s eyes became even darker than before and your voice broke. 

“Stop your lies, y/n! I already know that you are promised to Thor! Why didn’t you have told me that earlier? Why were you lying to me as you told me again and again that you would love me? Why were you playing with me? I can’t believe that I was stupid enough to fall for you and your lies! I wished, I had never met you!” Loki hissed as angry as possible, he could feel how his eyes were filling with tears and he saw how scared you were because of him and his voice. 

Loki knew that your scared filled eyes would haunt him in his dreams, your wet cheeks would make him restless whenever he was thinking about you and your silent sobs would burn a deep, dark hole in his heart but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to make you suffer. 

“I have truly and deeply loved you, y/n! He will never be able to love you how I did it! I hope you are happy to know that you have destroyed me with your lies. I truly hope it was all worth of your cruel game with my heart which is now stone cold because of you.” Loki said angry with a deep, raspy voice and was only inches away from you. But you couldn’t look at him. 

You closed your eyes because you didn’t want to remember Loki like that. You couldn’t believe what he said to you and in the next second the formerly warm presence of Loki’s body was gone. You opened your eyes just to see that the room was empty. Loki was gone. You sank slowly along the wall down to the ground. 

Half an hour ago, Odin was calling for you and you obeyed your king immediately, of course. You walked into the huge hall where his throne was standing and you were surprised to see Odin and Thor waiting for you. You weren’t sure what Loki had done but seemingly, Loki was eavesdropping the talk of the three of you. Obviously, he had heard the wrong part of the conversation, or simply not enough of the conversation. 

The topic was indeed a wedding, but the one between Thor and Lady Sif. You should organize the wedding and the party. But, obviously, Loki had only heard the words ‘wedding’, ‘Thor’ and ‘you’. You could only imagine which kind of thoughts Loki had as he had heard that. 

Well, no! 

You knew exactly what Loki was thinking, he was screaming his thoughts into your face without to give you a chance to explain anything. 

Now, you were a crying mess and sitting on the ground. You had no idea what you should do to get the love of your life back. 

You knew Loki. 

He would never listen to you…


	2. Chapter 2

Loki paced up and down in his room and was still trembling with anger paired with sadness. He clenched his hands into fists to canalise his anger, but it was useless. 

The only thing Loki wanted, was to be angry and he did everything he could to stay angry. He thought again and again about you and your lies to fuel his blood. Your voice was the constant reminder what you had done. 

Loki knew, if he would stop thinking about that, he would start to remember your sad eyes and your wet, with tears coated cheeks. And if he would do that, he would break even more. Sure, your face already haunted him, no matter, if his eyes were open or closed. And that, just after ten minutes since he was screaming at you. 

Maybe, he should have listen to you and what you wanted to say, but Loki knew it would be just another lie after every other lie you had told him. 

Loki stopped in front of his window and looked down at the Bifrost. The colorful bridge was one of your most favorite things in Asgard, even when you came from the land of the light elves and, your land and you, were used to beautiful landscapes and views. 

He could remember all those beautiful, sweet times where you knocked softly on his door in the middle of the night, to sneak with Loki out of the castle for a night walk along the rainbow bridge under the star filled night sky. All the stars were just sparkling for the two of you. All the innocent kisses you had shared with Loki which let him feel like someone special.

All of it was just a game and joke for you… 

Loki huffed out and crossed his arms strong over his chest. It would be hard for him to walk through his home without to think about you. Every step would be a pure torment for him and he didn’t know how he should handle it. 

“Brother? Can I talk to you?” Thor asked and entered Loki’s room without to wait for an answer of Loki. Loki pressed his jaw together and tensed by Thor’s voice. Loki felt horrible even when he heard the voice of his brother. In Loki’s eyes, Thor was a betrayer like you. 

Thor could sense that something was wrong and he stopped in the middle of the room to wait for his brother. 

“What do you want, brother?” Loki spit out and Thor could hear the coldness in his brother’s voice. Thor was surprised, he thought everything would be good with Loki. Thor knew that Loki loved you and you loved him with all your heart. Thor always heard it when you were talking about his brother as if Loki would be the only man on this planet. And for you, Loki was the only important man for you in the whole universe. No matter how hard Thor had tried to seduce you. Your heart always belonged to Loki.

Thor knew that you adored Loki in a way only true love could be able to. So what was Loki’s problem?

“Uhmm, I wanted to ask you… Loki, is everything alright?” Thor asked instead of his real question and Loki turned annoyed around. Thor stepped shocked back as he saw Loki’s dark, raging eyes. 

“You! How dare you to come to me and ask me if everything would be alright?” Loki hissed angry and stepped as close as possible to his brother. 

“Loki? I don’t know what you are talking. I came to ask if you will be my groomsman. For the wedding, you know?” Thor said sternly with his booming voice and Loki’s eyes shot open in shock and surprise. 

“You want me as what?” Loki whispered deeply before he gritted his teeth against each other and pressed his jaws together. 

“Loki, the wedding? Come on, You know about it. Y/N will…” Thor said slightly bugged and looked sternly at his brother who was just focused on the god of thunder.

Loki lost nearly everything, every single bit of control was slipping through the hands of the god of mischief as Thor mentioned your name. 

“Don’t you dare to say her name in front of me! Is that all a joke for the two of you? Are you really have fun to see me like that? Do you enjoy it?” Loki screamed, stepped threatening closer to his brother and squeezed his eyes to small slits. 

“Well, I- I’m sure that it will be fun. It was y/n’s idea, even … wait? What?” Thor stopped himself mid-sentence as he fully noticed what Loki had said and as he fully recognized in what a state Loki was. 

“Don’t play stupid! Why don’t you go and ask y/n? Or rather, your bride?” Loki screamed and stormed out of his room. 

Thor looked confused and shocked after his brother. He knew, Loki could be high-mettled but you were always there to keep him calm and to soothe him. You rooted Loki whenever his temper was kicking in, sometimes happened that without no real reason, like right now. 

That you weren’t near Loki wasn’t a good sign. That happened very rarely. 

And that Loki reacted like that as Thor just mentioned your name wasn’t a good sign as well. 

***

You were still sitting on the ground, a crying mess, with your knees tugged under your chin, your arms looped around them and your face buried in the crook of your arm to silence the sound of your ugly sobs. 

All what Loki had said was running circles in your mind, every single word of him hurted like hundred stabs with a knife straight into your heart. How could he think you would play with him?

Footsteps on the door, next to you, let you looking up in hope it would be Loki, but you hadn’t such a luck. 

Lady Sif saw you sitting on the ground and crying as if someone had died. And indeed, you felt like something had died deep inside of you. 

“Y/N, what is wrong? Come on, talk to me.” Sif said as she grabbed your arms to put you back on your feets. She stroked the wet, sticky strands of your hair out of your face and forced you to look at her. 

“It’s… It’s about Loki…he...” you stuttered with a shaky, breathy voice which was thick with tears. To see you like that hurted Sif more than she thought it would do and she had the deep which to do something about it. Sif laid an arm around your shoulders and pressed you against her side to calm you. 

She was concerned. She had never seen you crying like that, since she had known you, you were a ray of sunshine, literally. 

As you came to Asgard, you were a bundle of joy and fun, everyone liked you. The people just had to like you, it was your nature to be light-hearted and friendly to everyone. Every woman in Asgard wanted to be your friend and every man wanted you as his… well, they just wanted you, as well. Nearly everyone thought you would fall for Thor’s charm and charisma, how it every woman did in Asgard. But as you had met Loki for the first time, Sif saw this special kind of connection between the two of you. Sif was surprised how you had changed this withdrawn, shy and introverted man into someone different. He was joking around, opened up and played tricks to all the others, with you by his side. 

To see you in such a state, because of Loki, was something that didn’t make sense to Sif. Never in this life, Loki would make you cry. You were the only person he had ever loved, and everyone in Asgard knew about it. 

Your small voice had dragged Sif out of her thoughts and she apologized that she didn’t have heard you, so you repeated what you had said. But it was exactly the thing she feared the most you could say.

“Please, bring me home. I want back home.” 

Those words were a sting to Sif’s heart. Since one year, you were a more than welcomed guest, you never wanted home, not for one second. Whatever had happened between Loki and you must be terrible enough that your only wish was it to leave Asgard as fast as possible. 

***

Everything went really fast, exactly what you wanted. Alone the thought to stay any longer in this castle, with the possibility to cross Loki’s way at any time, was too much for you, right now. 

You still loved Loki. That couldn’t and wouldn’t change so fast. You were still convinced that the two of you would come back together. You couldn’t imagine a life without this green-eyes god by your side. But you needed time to erase the memories of Loki’s raging, hateful eyes and his menacing voice from your mind. You knew he had such a side. Odin had told you enough stories about Loki and about his real ancestors, the frost giants, that you understood why Loki was high-mettled sometimes. But you had never thought that he would be all of that towards you. 

That was a shock, and you had to process this shock somewhere else than in Asgard. You were too agitated to stay longer in this beautiful castle. So, you packed your things and even when you weren’t looking back, you didn’t have to do it to feel him, you felt Loki’s eyes burning on you as you walked down the beautiful rainbow bridge to leave Asgard. 

***

As Loki was cooled down a little, he walked back into his room and was pleased to see that Thor wasn’t there anymore. To be honest, he was avoiding Odin and Frigga, too and he just wanted to be alone. He couldn’t stand the thought that Thor could be with you, right now. His stomach twisted and turned into a thick knot, and it made him sick even by the thought of Thor touching or looking at you like Loki should do it, right now. 

Why didn’t he have noticed a thing?

You were together with Loki all the time. There was no time for you to meet Thor secretly nor to spend so much time with him. 

But nevertheless, the two of you would marry and you didn’t even have looked mad about it. Instead, you were smiling and said just ‘yes’ to Odin as if it would be nothing. 

A sound, coming from the huge gate of Asgard, as it was opened, distracted Loki from his dark thoughts and he walked slowly over to the window which was directed to the gate and to the rainbow bridge. 

Loki already missed you. He missed your light presence around him, your bright eyes which were always lighten up in the most beautiful way when you were looking at him. He missed your lips, which were curling up into a breathtakingly smile whenever you saw him. 

All of that should be a lie?

How was it possible for you to be such a good liar?

You were a liar, right?

Loki wasn’t so sure anymore. Sure, he knew what he had heard, but he also knew you and the way you had touched him in so many different ways. 

That all couldn’t be just acting, right?

But yet, you would marry Thor ... right?

Loki stopped in front of the huge window and thought his already broken and, in small pieces scattered heart, couldn’t hurt more than before. 

But what he saw broke him all over again. You were walking down the rainbow bridge with your best friend and maidservant next to your side. 

In this moment, Loki realized what had happened: He had scared you away with his outburst. Justified or not. 

You were leaving Asgard. 

You were leaving him, and Loki had no idea if he would ever see you again. 

The last parts of his heart, which weren’t already broken, were now broken into tiny hurting pieces. 

“W-what have I done?” Loki whispered with tears spilling his eyes. He stumbled back and was helpless and weak falling on his knees as he fully recognized the consequences of his stupid behaviour. 

Loki had lost you. 

Loki had lost the love of his life. The only woman who ever had touched his heart. 

The only person who understood him and liked him the way he was. 

He had lost the only person who was able to make him to a better man.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why are you still thinking of him?”

“I’m not thinking about him.”

“Yes, you are.” 

“Alright, I think of him, and?”

“Why?”

“Why, what? Why I think about the only man I have ever loved?”

“Yeah, and here comes the next ‘why’ I could ask you, straight away.”

“You will never understand me, the love I have for Loki or love generally.” you said finally and walked away. 

You had no power to argue any longer with your best friend Ferun. Since three weeks, you were always defending yourself or Loki in front of everyone at home. You wanted to figure out your next step, but everyone always told you, you should just forget Loki. 

The most favorite thing (not), you had heard so many times:

“Forget him, you will find someone better.”

That was the number one sentence, you could throw up the second you heard it. 

Everyone around you told you that. 

But you couldn’t and you didn’t want to do what they said. 

You let Ferun standing where she was and walked into the huge garden to be alone. That was exactly what you needed, to be alone because you needed time to think. How should you know what to do when no one gave you the space to think what you wanted to do?

You knew what the others were trying to do with that. You knew that barely one of the people at home liked Loki, so you weren’t really surprised that they tried everything to keep you away from the god of Asgard. 

But you wanted Loki back. You needed Loki back, you and your heart were longing for this raven black haired and green-eyed idiot. 

You walked through your most favorite part of the garden, the rosarium, with all the colorful and bright flowers. You let yourself embracing with the scent before you let yourself falling into the soft green grass. The bright blue sky was beautiful as always but just after a few seconds, your thoughts were drifting back to Loki and how you had met him for the first time. One of your most favorite memories of Loki. 

Loki was so beautiful and young, nearly boyish, the shorter hair let him look even younger, as he came into the courtyard of the Asgard castle, sitting majestically on his black and beautiful horse. He, and no one else, had your attention the second he was approaching the courtyard, and as he caught your eyes, he wasn’t able to look away from you, too. No matter how hard Thor was trying to hit on you the next days and weeks, this young man had your heart the second you had seen him. 

Loki’s green eyes were enchanting, you were under their spell, immediately, and you were more than eager to know who this incredible, beautiful man was. 

The moment, Loki descended from his horse and walked over to you and your parents to greet you, was the moment where you knew you would love him. No matter how silly it was to talk about love at first sight, you did it, you loved this young man and no one could change it...except Loki himself.

As Loki walked down the way, his eyes were just glued at yours and he knew he had to know you. Your bright eyes were just focused on him and your smile… your breathtakingly smile and your bright sparkling eyes were everything Loki needed and he knew it the second he had seen you. 

You pulled him towards you with an invisible rope to caught him and Loki obeyed more than willingly to be near you even for the rest of his life if you would let him.

**

You stayed a few more weeks at home to plan the wedding and the big party. You had a lot of work to do, what let you think about other things than Loki and the maybe future with him. 

Six weeks, since you had seen Loki for the last time...and you were more than prepared to see him again. You looked good, you felt good and you wanted nothing more than to see Loki again and to have him back in your arms. 

You worried about Loki because Sif had informed you about Loki’s current state. Thor needed nearly all his power to make sure that his brother would eat or sleep since you were gone. You didn’t have wanted that for Loki, you never had expected that you would have such an impact on him. 

But he had to learn from his mistake. You had just hoped he would react more like an adult, but Loki always was a little extreme. A thing you liked about him, but not if it was self-destructing like that behaviour. 

The mistrust, he had threw into your face without a second thought, was heartbreaking for you but in the same time you hoped you could fix the bond between you two. 

No matter what would happen between you and Loki...

The next day, you would be back in Asgard. 

***

Six weeks ago in Asgard…

“What have you done, you complete idiot?” Sif screamed at Loki as he was stumbling out of his room still processing was what happening. He had to leave his room, he had no idea where he wanted to go but he had to move somehow after he had seen you leaving. Too bad, he was straight running into Sif’s arms and she wasn’t happy, to say at least. Thor was right behind her and even Volstagg, the viking like but friendly Asgardian and close friend of Thor, was near the group. He walked curious over to the action in the middle of the hallway. 

Sif ran over to Loki, stopped inches in front of him and slapped Loki hard in his face that his whole head was snapping to the side. His cheek was hurting like fire and he knew he had deserved all the pain, every single second of it and even more. Loki was just standing there and looked at the ground as tears were again building in his eyes. They weren’t tears of pain, Loki was just sad and heartbroken. And now, all the emotions were burst through his tough surface. 

He had no idea what he should say. Loki knew there was nothing he could say to excuse his stupid behaviour. 

Thor instead wanted a few answers. 

“What is going on here? And why did you have slapped my brother, Sif?” Thor asked and stepped between Sif and Loki to prevent any other kind of fights. 

“This idiot is the reason why y/n left Asgard a few moments ago. He called her a liar and screamed at her because he wasn’t smart enough to listen to her, or to think straight or like a normal person.”

“Loki, what does she mean?” Thor asked concerned and looked at his brother who was still avoiding any eye contact. Thor already had an idea what happened. Now, the strange behaviour of Loki made sense, but Thor wanted to be sure before he would scream at Loki, as well. 

“Lady Sif, she is … she is right. B-but I have no idea how that could even happen…” Loki whispered still shocked. His mind tried desperate to connect the dots but it didn’t work. It worked, but Loki didn’t want that it would be true what his mind was constantly yelling at him. 

“Oh, yeah, I am damn right! I never considered you as smart, and now, I know why. I can explain exactly what happened, Thor. This idiotic wannabe king here thought you would marry y/n because he was eavesdropping the talk with Odin but he didn’t have heard enough. And instead of listening, he was just screaming what he can best.” Sif said raging and Loki’s blood froze in his veins by the heard words. 

Now, everything made sense and Loki felt like a complete idiot. He was screaming at you for nothing. 

Loki had scared you until you were running away from him…

He saw it in your eyes that you were scared and that hurted much more than everything you could have ever said to him. 

It was more than the fact that he felt like an idiot. Loki felt as if he died the second you had left Asgard, he was just too angry to notice it...until now. 

Volstagg walked over to Loki and patted the shoulder of the sad god, maybe a little stronger than necessary, but Volstagg always had liked you. Like everyone else in Asgard. 

“Sounds like you had royally messed up.”

***

The day came as you wanted to go back to Asgard for the last preparations for the wedding. It was still one week till the wedding ceremony, but you had to arrange some things, on the spot and so, you travelled back with an exciting feeling in your whole body. 

You travelled just with Ferun by your side, and even she was too much for you. You counted nearly the seconds until you would arrive on Asgard again and as you were finally back, you looked at the enormous castle and you were amazed like every time you came to this beautiful place. Heimdall was more than happy to see you again and greeted you with a bear hug. 

After some small talk and gossip, you walked down your beloved rainbow bridge. All the memories, how you were walking with Loki along this beautiful place, came back to your mind and you hoped you could add some new memories like these to the old one. 

You entered the castle and stepped into the huge, beautiful and unique hall of Asgard’s masterpiece. Of course, you saw the small group of people but you ignored them at first, because you were again in awe about the remarkable architecture. 

Loki was the first one who had seen you. Everyone knew you would come back today, and so, everyone was on high alert because of Loki and his unknown reaction towards you. 

Volstagg was the first who saw Loki’s reaction. The god in front of him became pale but started to smile slowly and shyly at the same time. Loki was a little thinner than before but Thor did his best to watch over his brother. Now, where Loki saw you again for the first time after six long weeks, he felt all feelings from the past time without you, all at once. Every pain, every tear and all the guilt was washing over him within a second. But the strongest feeling was pure love he felt as he saw your bright eyes and huge smile again. 

That was the point where he knew his feelings for your were true. Even after those six long weeks where he thought you would hate him, Loki still loved you, no matter if you would love him back again. 

Loki made a step forward unconsciously, and into your direction, he wanted to be with you but Volstagg stopped him. 

“You are staying here, my friend. You caused her enough pain.” Volstagg said low and stopped Loki with his hand on the god’s chest. Loki had his eyes still glued at you as he nodded slowly and obeyed what let everyone surprised looking at Loki. 

A breathy ‘okay’ was all Loki could say. He knew he had to stay calm if he wanted a chance with you. He had no idea how you were thinking about him and if he would have a chance, generally. 

A short movement on your left side caught your attention and then, you saw him. You looked straight into Loki’s green eyes which were focused on you, but their usual strong and mischievous fire was gone. He looked thinner and the sight of him did two things to you: On the one hand, you were excited to see him again, your whole body was trembling with excitement, but on the other hand, the sight of your formerly so beautiful god was heartbreaking. 

Ferun stepped next to you as she followed your glance, you knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to stop you from walking over to Loki, but before Ferun could say a word, you walked over to the small group of your friends. 

All eyes were glued at you as you passed all of them to stop only inches in front of Loki. You looked up at him and Loki just hold his breath in fear about your next step. He expected everything, that you would cry in the next second, that you would slap him or that you would just go away again without a word. But what you did next surprised Loki. 

“Loki, can we talk, please?” you asked low but friendly and with a smile. You didn’t want to scare him, Loki was already pale and you feared for his condition. Loki’s eyes were flickering back and forth between yours and you could see how his eyes became watery as he just nodded hesitantly. 

Just to hear your voice again was more than Loki could handle. To have you so close to him again, to smell your more than familiar scent, was everything he wanted. 

Thor and Volstagg wanted to say something, they were about to step between you and the man you loved with all your heart, but you just grabbed Loki’s hand and dragged him behind you away from the group. Everyone was watching how you left with Loki. They all feared the worst, but they also knew that you were too stubborn when it came to Loki. 

Thor walked a few steps after the two of you and started to grin. Sif stepped next to him and looked questioningly up at the god of thunder. 

“What’s so funny?” Sif asked concerned as she frowned and looked after you and Loki with crossed arms. 

“Two things. Loki had learned his lesson and we won’t see them again so fast, I guess.” Thor said smug and winked at Sif who rolled with her eyes as she noticed what Thor was implying with this assumption. 

**

You only stopped as you entered Loki’s familiar room. Only then, you let go of Loki’s hand and walked into the middle of his room to look out of the window and at the rainbow bridge. 

“Loki, I…” you started before you turned around. As you turned around, you weren’t surprised to see Loki standing in front of you, you were just surprised about his extremely sad expression on his face. 

“Y/n, please. Take me back. I will do everything for you but I... I need you back. I can’t live without you.” Loki stuttered and you could hear the tears building in his usually smooth and confident voice. You looked up and your heart started to beat even faster. 

“Why? Why do you want someone back you won’t trust?” you breathed back, you weren’t able to speak louder because of Loki’s closeness to you. You could smell his familiar scent and the only thing you wanted was to snuggle yourself against Loki’s chest and to be close to him again. But you had a plan. Your own personal mission that the two of you had to talk. 

“I-I do trust you.“ Loki said desperate and reached for your hand but stopped himself and let his hand dropping again. He was too scared you could pull your hand away. Loki wasn’t prepared for your rejection. You saw Loki’s move and you were sad as you saw how he pulled his hand back again without to even touch you. 

“Really? Sounded a little different as you were screaming at me. You called me a liar, Loki.” you said softly and looked again into his eyes which were still just fixed on you. Not for anything in the world, Loki would look away from you. 

“I did a horrible mistake.” Loki said nearly inaudible and looked ashamed away. That was the only reason in the world why he would look away from you, when he was ashamed about himself because of something he had done to you. 

“Oh hell, yes, you did!” you said a little louder and harsher than before and Loki flinched by that sound. You took a deep breathe to calm yourself before you asked another question. 

“Loki, can you answer me a question?” 

“Sure, everything you want, y/n.” Loki hurried to say. The only thing he wanted was to hear you talking. He had missed your voice so much, he even had dreams about your angelic like voice. 

“Why was it so easy for you to think I would lie to you?” you asked quietly and stepped closer. Loki looked slowly at you and sucked in a breath as he saw the raw emotions flickering in your too beautiful, sparkling eyes. 

“Because…” Loki started but stopped himself again. He knew what he was about to say, and he knew he had to say the truth, but Loki had no idea how you would react and he was ashamed about himself, again. But you were just waiting. You gave Loki the time he needed and you wanted the answer for your question. 

“Because, I’m not worthy of you, y/n. As I heard the talk with Odin and Thor, I thought that this was the point where you would have made your decision. I always think I could lose you and that is too much for me sometimes.” Loki breathed and for the first time, he looked away from you to avoid your judging glance. 

“But you have pushed me away with your screaming and mistrust towards me. Are you really sure that you didn’t already have lost me with that?” you asked carefully, but there was no way how you could say that different and it was important for you that Loki heard those words. 

But as Loki heard what you said, his whole body was under shock. That was all he had feared and now you had said it. Loki’s eyes snapped back to yours in fear it could be the last occasion for him to look at you. 

“Do I.. Do I really have lost you?” Loki asked whispering and let his head hanging. 

“What do you think, Loki?” you asked back and watched Loki’s reaction. 

“That I never have deserved you and that I’m an idiot.” Loki said and closed his eyes tormented. That was all you needed to hear and you started to smile, what Loki couldn’t see. 

“Yes, you are! But you are my idiot.” you said smiling and placed your hands on Loki’s cheeks to pull him down to you. Within a few seconds, your lips were pressing against the perfect ones of Loki as you kissed him strong to make sure he would feel it. 

And indeed, Loki felt your lips. The moment where he felt your perfect and delicious lips on his own, Loki’s heart stopped and he reacted out of instinct. Loki enclosed you immediately with his arms to bring you as close as possible to his body and to prevent you from running away. But you didn’t want to run away. Instead, you moved your hands form Loki’s cheeks down to his chest and you slid your hands under the soft and warm leather of Loki’s long coat. You could feel how Loki tensed under your touch but he never left your lips for one second, the taste of you were too sweet. 

After a few minutes, the two of you needed some air and Loki left your lips hesitantly and leaned his forehead against yours. You could feel and hear how fast his heartbeat was and he was panting for air with closed eyes. You watched your lovely god with a smile and you were happy to see that he looked immediately better than moments before. 

“Loki, do you remember the day we had met for the first time? Do you remember how I was looking at you?” you asked still smiling, your smile grew even bigger as you saw how on Loki’s lips was crawling a shy, sweet smile. 

“Yes… I could never forget that y/n. That was the best thing in my life.” Loki said breathy and nodded. 

“I could never look at someone else the same way like I am looking at you. Believe me, there will never be someone else for me. I don’t want anyone else by my side. I want just you, Loki.” you said and this time Loki was the one who enclosed your face with his slender hands and kissed the life out of you. 

***

The wedding day…

Everything was perfect. Sif’s dress, the location, the decoration, the music and your relationship with Loki. You walked into your room to get ready and you were nearly excited as if it would be your own wedding. 

A few rooms away from yours, Thor was knocking softly on Loki’s door and stepped inside as Loki called out. 

“Hey brother. I’m glad to see that you look better again. I hope you have learned the lesson.” Thor said teasingly but Loki was just smiling and nodding as his brother was stepping next to him. 

“I have what you had asked for, Loki.” Thor said and handed Loki the small thing Loki wanted. 

“Thank you.” Loki said before the two brothers went together to the hall where the wedding would be taking place. 

**

Two hours later, the happy and now married couple was dancing on the dancefloor, the audience had low conversations and there would be no better moment for what Loki wanted to do. 

“Y/n, can you follow me, please?” Loki whispered in your ear and you obeyed immediately. You would follow him wherever he wanted to go. 

Loki guided you into the beautiful decorated garden, with candles and perfect arranged flower bouquets everywhere. The hair was filled with the sweetest smell of lilies, roses and the more than delicious food. It was a beautiful night, with blinking stars above the whole scene. Loki walked with you into an emptier part of the garden to be more private and stopped in front of you with your hands in his own. You looked up into the perfect mossy green eyes you loved so much, but you were surprised about the expression of pure love and adoration on Loki’s features. 

“My lady, there is something I have for you and I want to ask you.” Loki said low but solemnly and your breath hitched in your throat as a certain thing appeared in your mind. 

“Loki…?” you asked shaky but Loki just closed up to you and placed his hands on your cheeks as he smiled fondly down at you and looked you deeply into your eyes. 

“Y/N, you are the most beautiful and stunning person I have ever met. I was an idiot as I did a horrible mistake all those weeks ago, but you took me back. I feared, I would lose you forever. Something died inside of me as I thought I would never see you again, but here you are. My whole world scattered into pieces as I saw you leaving Asgard because you are the only sense in my life. I have learned my lesson, y/n, and I will use all my life to prove it to you.” Loki said and you were speechless. The fight was over between the two of you, the past week was romantical and unique like the time for the fight. But to hear all those words from Loki let your heartbeat quicken and your eyes watering. 

“The time without you was the worst I ever had and I’m sure that I won’t survive it again. So, please, y/n, can you make me to the happiest man in this entire universe and would you marry me? Please, let me make you mine. Forever.” Loki breathed slowly and shaky because he was insecure you could say no. You looked Loki in the eyes and couldn’t stop the smile spreading on your lips. 

“Of course, I will marry you, Loki.” you said and Loki crushed his lips on yours for a deep, passionately and happy kiss. 

“What are you doing here, Thor? What are you looking at?” Sif said as she stepped next to her now husband. Thor laid his arm around Sif’s shoulders and tugged his new wife close to his side. He nodded into your direction and Sif followed Thor’s glance. 

She tilted her head but understood as she saw how Loki slipped the ring he got from Thor on your ring finger. The scen was beautiful. The light of the moon was lighten the two of you up in a more than magical way. You were sparkling like something divine, and Sif knew that was connected with your existence as an elf of the land of light. Sif was slightly jealous how beautiful you were looking right now. 

“Seemingly, there will be another wedding very soon.” Thor said smug with a smirk and pulled Sif out of her thoughts. 

“As long as Loki won’t make anything stupid again. Elsewise, there will be his funeral instead of a wedding. And I will take care of it, personally.” Sif said serious but Thor just laughed with his booming voice and kissed his wife on top of her hair before he guided her back inside the hall.


End file.
